Omedetto, Naruto
by Harumaki03
Summary: El Séptimo Hokage tenía tanto trabajo que no sabía sobre cuál pie estaba parado. Ni el año, ni el día. Siquiera recordó que aquel día era su cumpleaños, al menos, los demás no lo olvidaron.


**"Omedetto, Naruto"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** El Séptimo Hokage tenía tanto trabajo que no sabía sobre cuál pie estaba parado. Ni el año, ni el día. Siquiera recordó que aquel día era su cumpleaños, al menos, los demás no lo olvidaron.

 **Nota:** Recordé esta mañana en el trabajo mientras me _logueaba_ en la PC para iniciar las labores que hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado rubio. Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió rápidamente de camino a casa, así que, ¡Omedetto, **Naruto** -kun!

 **-/-/-**

Naruto movió su cuello de un lado a otro mientras intentaba volver a fijar su atención en la montaña de documentos que tenía que revisar, leer meticulosamente, aprobar, denegar, corregir...

—¡Shikamaru! —exclamó en tono lastimero, alargando las sílabas del nombre de su amigo y mano derecha—. Ayúdame.

El aludido soltó un chasquido con la lengua y negó con su cabeza.

—Es tu tarea como Hokage —suspiro —esto es parte de tu responsabilidad como líder de la aldea, título que, permíteme recordarte, habías anhelado toda tu vida —se cruzó de brazos —así que muévete —y volvió a fijar su atención en el documento que tenía en mano mientras Naruto le miraba con ojos de borrego.

—¿Qué clase de amigo eres? —se quejó, mientras se enderezaba y tomaba de mala gana otro documento.

—Muy bueno, que aún no te he tirado por la ventana ante tanto griterío, eres el _Kage_ más problemático, estoy seguro —señaló el líder del clan Nara sin siquiera alzar su mirada.

—Bueno, al menos no tienes que perseguirme para evitar que tome durante las horas de trabajo —bufó, bromeando y Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risilla.

Por la siguiente hora solo se escuchó el pasar de las hojas, el sonido seco que hacía el sello al ser colocado sobre el papel y Naruto tronarse de cuando en cuando los dedos de su mano izquierda.

—Naruto, ¿sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó repentinamente Shikamaru, volviendo su mirada hacia su amigo y jefe unos instantes.

—Ah... —Naruto hizo una pausa y frunció su ceño un rato—. Creo que es sábado, ¿por qué? —preguntó devuelta notando que la expresión de su consejero más cercano era algo cercano a la incredulidad con su toque de apatía.

—Hm, nada la verdad, solo que no lo recordaba —y siguió leyendo el documento entre sus manos, Naruto mantuvo su ceño fruncido un rato más, pero ya luego se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo, quería terminar pronto para ir a casa a descansar.

 **-/-/-**

—Al parecer no lo recuerda —Sakura suspiro aliviada al escuchar la calmada voz de Shikamaru al otro lado del tubo aquel que llamaban teléfono.

—Es un alivio, habría sido difícil teniéndolo todo el día preguntando al respecto —miró el reloj en su muñeca —ya esta casi todo listo —le hizo saber —agradezco tu colaboración con todo esto, a pesar de tener tantas responsabilidades.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y emitió un sonido de negación.

—Ese idiota se lo merece —Sakura esbozó una sonrisa tenue y le corroboró, se despidieron prometiendo verse más tarde y colgaron.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa; Dios, esperaba que aquello diese resultado.

 **-/-/-**

El reloj marcó justo las seis de la tarde cuando la puerta del despacho del Hokage fue tocada con suavidad.

—¿Papá? —la rubia cabeza de Uzumaki Shinachiku se asomó de forma tímida en el despacho de su padre, quien le devolvió la mirada un tanto sorprendido—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Naruto no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa y hacerle seña de que pasara.

—Siempre eres bienvenido —se fijo en que el pequeño rubio tenía una bendita en su mejilla izquierda—. Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado ahí? —cuestionó cuando tuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos.

—Un kunai de Anzu —suspiro el ojiverde, abrazando con fuerza a su papá—. Ella es bastante seria cuando se trata de entrenar —murmuró, alejándose un poco para poder mirar a su padre a la cara.

—Ah, es hija de ese estirado de Sasuke —Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía —compadezco a tu tía Karin —y ambos rieron, cómplices.

—Papá, ¿cuándo vas a entrenar conmigo? —Shinachiku se cruzó de brazos—. Mamá ha estado enseñándome un poco de control de chakra —hizo un puchero —incluso el tío Sasuke ha hecho tiempo para enseñarle técnicas de fuego a Anzu.

Naruto abrió sus azules ojos, un tanto sorprendido.

—Lo lamento —acarició la cabeza de su pequeño —he estado tan ofuscado en el trabajo que he descuidado algunas cosas —se puso repentinamente de pie, sorprendiendo a Shinachiku—. ¡Vamos, Shina-chan! ¡Vayamos a tener un entrenamiento especial!

Y sin esperar respuesta de su hijo, lo tomó en brazos y desapareció de su oficina en un parpadeo.

Lo último que Shinachiku pensó antes de desaparecer con su padre es que la misión que le había sido encomendada había sido todo un éxito.

 **-/-/-**

Después de una sesión de casi dos horas de entrenamiento de control de chakra, Naruto y Shinachiku llegaban casi arrastrándose a su casa, Naruto no había notado cuánta falta le hacía entrenar hasta que empezó a calentar con Shinachiku.

— _"Me estoy haciendo viejo..."_ —pensó soltando un suspiro resignado. Shinachiku iba junto a sí parloteando sobre una fiesta de cumpleaños un compañero al día siguiente.

—Muero de hambre —Shinachiku se acarició el estómago.

—Si Sakura-chan no está en casa después de bañarnos vayamos a comer en Ichiraku —le acarició la cabeza y se sonrieron con complicidad.

Shinachiku fue corriendo a abrir la puerta de la casa mientras Naruto caminaba con calma, sus músculos estaban algo resentidos. Su ceño se frunció al percibir un chakra familiar pero el mismo desapareció tan pronto como lo hizo, ¿habrá sido cosa de su imaginación?

Llegó a la entrada y empujó la puerta, llamando a su pequeño rubiales mientras cerraba la misma tras de sí.

—¿Shina-chan, porqué esta todo tan oscuro...? —su voz se ahogo en medio de un griterío de _"¡feliz cumpleaños!"_ mientras las luces eran encendidas todas a la vez, haciéndole parpadear un par de veces, atónito.

En un vistazo rápido vio a Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Konohamaru, Lee, Shino, apenas podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo aún con el letrero de _"feliz cumpleaños, Naruto"_ colgando de la pared de fondo.

¿Cumpleaños? ¿Quién, cuándo? No podía quitar su cara de tonto y los demás no pudieron evitar reír ante el rostro estupefacto del líder de la Aldea del Fuego.

—Se nota que no te lo esperabas —señaló Shikamaru, sonriendo de forma tenue. Naruto sacudió su cabeza y cerró la boca.

—Yo... —miró a todos y negó con su cabeza —ni siquiera lo recordé —rió nerviosamente mientras sentía sus ojos escocerle un poco.

—¡Es más que evidente! —se burló Kiba—. Pero ha sido mejor, así te hemos sorprendido más, viejo Hokage.

—Eh, eh, que apenas estoy cumpliendo 32 —camino hacia ellos aún sin creérselo mientras rascaba su nuca de forma nerviosa.

—¡Sí, claro! —siguió Kiba burlándose.

—Felicidades, Naruto —Iruka le sonrió con calidez mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Los siguientes minutos fueron de felicitaciones y bromas en torno al Hokage, el mismo Gaara se permitió ser un poco más relajado y tomarle el pelo.

Todos fueron tomando asiento en medio de la sala mientras Naruto anunciaba que se iba a dar un baño, Sakura lo había saludado de lejos un rato antes pero no se había acercado, aquello tenía que ser cosa de ella.

Entro a su habitación y se dio un momento para sentarse al borde de la cama y respirar profundamente.

32 años, no negaría que le habían sorprendido, especialmente porque se encontraban todos ellos allí, aquellos a quienes consideraba importantes para sí, algo así como una enorme familia.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se aclaro la misma mientras trataba de disipar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

—¿Naruto? —dirigió su mirada a la puerta, donde Sakura asomaba su cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? —entró y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Naruto asintió de forma queda, sin responder, sentía que se iba a quebrar si hablaba. Sakura llego hasta él y acarició la mejilla masculina.

—¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Si... —Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse—. Nunca habían estado todos... —su voz se hizo más pequeña —y lo recordaron aún cuando yo no... —apretó los dientes—. Incluso Gaara...

Sakura lo abrazó por el cuello mientras Naruto ocultaba su rostro en el vientre de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, podía sentir el estremecimiento de los hombros del rubio a causa del llanto.

—Fue bastante difícil —ella acariciaba los cabellos de Naruto con suavidad —pero mereció la pena —Naruto la apretó aún más.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —murmuró en voz baja con la voz ahogada—. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Shinachiku y Anzu que estaban espiando por la puerta entreabierta no entendían porque el padre del rubio y Hokage de la aldea lloraba por una celebración de cumpleaños.

 **-/-/-**

— _"Tú padre siempre deseo tener una familia, calidez, estabilidad y amor, sabes que fue un chico bastante solitario, ¿no?"_

— _"Sí, lo sé"_ —respondió Shinachiku con solemnidad.

— _"Tú padre siempre había querido celebrar su cumpleaños con todos sus seres queridos, junto a aquellos que consideraba amigos y familiares, la oportunidad nunca se había presentado"_ —Sakura examinaba el control de chakra emitido por las manos de su hijo.

Shinachiku frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su madre.

— _"Entonces..."_

— _"Para él fue un shock"_ —rió ella — _"no sólo porque no recordaba la fecha, si no también porque hasta las personas importantes para él incluso viviendo lejos y con muchas responsabilidades, estuvieron allí"_ —acarició la cabeza de su hijo — _"cada uno de ellos es un lazo muy importante para papá"_.

Shinachiku asintió, sabiendo que aquello era cierto, cada una de aquellas personas eran prácticamente familiares suyos.

— _"Papá siempre dice que los lazos son importantes"_ —Sakura asintió — _"creo que entiendo un poco más el por qué"._

Años atrás no había comprendido porqué su padre había llorado por largo rato escondiendo el rostro en el vientre de su madre, en su momento pensó que aquella fiesta sorpresa le había disgustado pero hoy comprendía el porqué.

El Hokage de Konoha había sentido por vez primera que estaba con su familia al completo, recibiendo su amor y cariño como no lo había tenido nunca en su niñez.

— _"Creo que es suficiente por hoy"_ —anuncio Sakura — _"ya deberíamos ir caminando a casa de tu tía Karin, no podemos llegar tarde al cumpleaños de tu padre"_ —Sakura se quitó la bata y Shinachiku asintió, haciendo lo propio ante de seguir a su madre.

 **-/-/-**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! —vociferaron todos a la vez, arrojando confeti sobre el rubio que no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lágrima mientras así se grababa en el lente de la cámara aquel emotivo momento familiar.

—¡Les gusta hacerme llorar de emoción...! —decía el Kage riendo de felicidad mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a su hijo.

Sus palabras encerraban ese _"gracias por tanta felicidad"_ que sus acciones solían expresar.

 _"Gracias a ti Naruto, por existir"._

 **—Fin—**

Ale~ algo rápido, breve, ligeramente emotivo _(?)_ espero que sí. A pesar de los años que tengo escribiendo de **Naruto** y todo el tiempo que leí el Manga nunca hice una historia celebrando el cumpleaños del rubio, siquiera mención, mal por mi, muy mal.

Sinceramente fue una idea que, como dije en la nota de arriba, se desarrolló rápidamente mientras venía camino a casa después del trabajo, sin muchas complicaciones y nada muy rebuscado, solamente quería expresar la felicidad de **Naruto** al ver a todos sus seres queridos allí con él :')

Como sabrán, **Uchiha Anzu** no es de mi propiedad, tiene su _copyright_ de **Kwon91** , créditos a ella, ¡eh! Espero disfruten de la lectura y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, por ahora...

¡Omedetto, **Uzumaki Naruto** -kun!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
